Out for Revenge
by HarperFan2423
Summary: What will happen to Jake? Will Hayley be able to defeat Gus once and for all? Or will she have to give up everything to save her one and only love Jake. *I do not own any of the characters*
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! This is my very first fanfic. I need to know if I should continue with this story or not. So please review and let me know what you think. **_

**_*I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Nickelodeons THE TROOP*_**

_**Chapter 1 **_

_  
_Jake ran as fast as he could. After all the monster took away all his weapons so what else could he do? There was only one thing on his mind; he had to get back to the base and fast. Why did he take on a monster by himself? He of all people knows the value of teamwork. Felix and Hayley would have definitely had his back. They proved that to be true when he tried to take on the Repticore on his own.

Sorry I didn't clue you guys in…Jake thought…what have I gotten myself into? Jake's thought was quickly interrupted after running into something. He fell hard and tried desperately to get up but couldn't. Something was holding him down. But what was it? He looked around but couldn't see anything in site, just woods.

Then there was a voice… "Well, well if it isn't Jake, a beloved troop member. Now what would you be doing in the woods? And with no back-up? I'm surprised at you."

Uh-Oh, Jake thought. He looked up to see Gus standing over him, smirking. That could only mean one thing…the Duolos was holding him down. But I thought we killed the Duolos, Jake thought confused.

Jake struggled to get to the arm with his communicator on it but Gus saw exactly what he was trying to and got to it first. "I don't think so; the other troop members can wait. This is your time Jake. You are exactly what I need to get back at Hayley."

"Get back at her for what?" Jake gasped as he tried wriggling out from under the Duolos. "She only tried to help you."

"No, she didn't." Gus yelled. "She made my life miserable. Leaving me for you and that stupid nerd, Felix. Her life could have been wonderful. I would have given her everything."

"Ok, I will admit that Felix is a nerd but he is a good guy. And Hayley would have never joined you."

"O, that's right because she is now with you is that right? At least that's what I'm hearing all over school. But not anymore." Gus smiled evilly. "Hayley will regret ever turning her back on me. "

"Dude, you need to sort out your priorities."

"Silence, Duolos take him to the lair."

_**Back at the base**_

"Where is Jake?" Felix asked Hayley. "This isn't usually like him. Where do you think he could be?"

"I don't know. He was kind of acting weird earlier. I'm a little worried. Do you think we should try to call him?" Hayley asked.

"Yea, I'll do it." Felix said. "Jake, Jake are you there? Jake come in." Felix quickly looked at Hayley with worried lines all over his face. "I've got a bad feeling about this…where do you think he is?"

"I don't know" Hayley said as she picked up a plasma ray. "But I am not going to wait around here for him to show up. I'm going to find him. You with me?"

"Yea I'm coming" Felix announced as he too picked up a weapon.

_**Gus' Lair**_

"Gus, what are you going to do when Hayley and Felix realize I'm missing?" Jake said

"It's Augustus and this is all part of my plan. I want them to find you. I want Hayley to find me" explained Gus. "You just wait and see the magic unfold."

"Like I'm going anywhere" Jake mumbled as he struggled with his bonds.

"You know what? I have a surprise for you" said Gus as he walked over to Jake. "This won't hurt a bit."

Jake looked at him confused. Gus untied him and he was picked up by the Duolos. The monster grabbed his arm and Jake heard a snap. He tried his best not to scream out but he couldn't keep it in. He was then set down where Gus tied him back up, making his wrist throb even more.

"Now, doesn't that make you feel better?" Gus said smiling. "There's plenty where that came from."

Jake looked at him with eyes watering. Sighing, he then looked up wondering how long it would take Felix and Hayley to find him. But how could they? They wouldn't know where to look. Maybe they'll find his weapons he thought hopefully.

But until then he'll just have to wait it out…


	2. Chapter 2

_********__*_Hey guys! Here is the second part of the story. I hope you like it. Chapter 3 will be a lot longer I promise. So, let me know what you think and enjoy!

_****_

Chapter 2 

_**  
* Previous Day* **_

This was the best job ever! Jake thought as he started running towards Felix to give him back-up. This was the best thing that happened to him today. They were going to capture a real live dragon! He couldn't believe it. His first dragon! His thoughts were quickly interrupted when he heard Hayley behind him."Jake, watch it she's right behind you!" Hayley screamed.

Jake ducked just in time for the dragon to fly right overhead of him. Phew that was close, Jake thought. As he started lifting himself from the ground he heard Felix yelling, "Jake its coming back."

Jake was too slow this time. The Dragon came along and lifted Jake up from the ground. They started getting higher and higher and Jake was getting even more nervous. "Ah, anytime guys. Let's go. I really don't want to be in the claws of a dragon all day."

"We're coming Jake just hold on." Felix yelled up to him.

Hayley then noticed that the dragon was headed to a cave up on a mountain. She was going to take him to her nest. Hayley yelled towards Felix and pointed in the direction of the cave. "Let's go!" Felix yelled.

Jake was starting to worry. Who knew what the dragon would do after they got to the nest. He could be ripped to shreds and fed to her babies. Or, he thought, he could be her prisoner. I hope they get here soon, Jake thought.

Hayley's mind was on fast forward. She had to get to Jake. She wasn't sure what she would do if something happened to him. Hayley yelled to Felix to climb faster. After what seemed like hours they made it to the mouth of the cave. Where Jake would be they weren't sure but they had to get him back, safely. As they walked deeper into the cave they heard moaning. Hayley now started to run. She looked over to where the sound was and there she saw Jake holding onto his ankle.

"Jake! Jake are you ok? What happened?" Hayley asked concerned.

"The Dragon dropped me and I twisted my ankle." Jake explained. "I'm ok though. I think I can walk." He got up and tried putting pressure on his foot but he fell with Hayley behind him helping him to sit back down again.

"We're going to have to help you out. You can't walk on your own." Hayley said.

Jake nodded and looked to Felix who was staring ahead. "Where is she?" asked Felix.

"I don't know. The last time I saw her she was headed in that direction." Jake pointed to his right, deeper into the cave.

"I'm surprised she just left you here" said Hayley.

"Me too, but at least this gives us time to escape and get back to the base. Then we can decide how to capture her. Now that we know where her nest is it should be easy to catch her off guard."

"Good thinking Jake" said Felix as he helped Hayley pick up Jake from the ground and let him lean on his shoulder. "But how are we going to get down with Jake's ankle? We are at least 300 meters up."

"There is a pathway leading down. I saw it on my ride up here" explained Jake.

"There's a path? That would have been helpful to know." Hayley said.

"Well at least we got a good workout." Felix grinned at Hayley but only received a scowl in return. He quickly made his way to the mouth of the cave with Jake by his side and Hayley at their rear. She's got no sense of humor, thought Felix. They finally made it the bottom of the mountain after twenty minutes of walking.

"Guys, I have to rest." Jake said clearly out of breath. Felix and Hayley gently set him down on a nearby rock. Hayley handed Jake some water and sat next to him as Felix tried to find a way out of the woods.

After a couple of minutes Jake was fully rested and Felix found the direction they needed to go.

"Follow me." Felix said. Hayley helped Jake up but stayed out of earshot from Felix so they could talk.

"So I was thinking that maybe it's time for you to meet my parents." Hayley said. Uh-oh, Jake thought. He knew this was coming but he didn't want to face the ugly truth.

"What if they don't like me?" Jake whined.

"Don't be ridiculous they will love you." Hayley said. Jake smiled at her. He knew everything would work out. Hayley was the best thing to happen to him.

They made it to the base right before sundown. Hayley set Jake on a chair nearby and elevated his ankle then went to grab some ice. When she came back Jake and Felix were already cluing Stockley in on what happened.

"So, how do you think we should go about capturing it?" Jake asked. He winced as Hayley put the ice pack on his ankle then looked at Stockley to await his answer.

"You guys will have to figure this out on your own. I will be out of town for a couple weeks on important business. I'm sure you guys will think of something." Stockley said as he picked up his coat and headed for the exit. He turned back to the troop and said "Be careful and let me know when you've got the dragon in custody."

"Ok. Well I think we should regroup tomorrow. Plan on meeting here at 10 tomorrow morning? What do you guys think?" Hayley asked.

Jake and Felix both shook their heads in agreement. Then Felix said his goodbyes and started heading home. Hayley grabbed some crutches nearby for Jake. His ankle was only sore but she wanted to be on the safe side. Come tomorrow he probably won't even use them, she thought.

"So, I will see you tomorrow then." Jake said as he stood up with the crutches in hand. Hayley nodded and started to walk towards the exit until Jake grabbed her arm. "Wait" Jake said as he leaned in to kiss her. Hayley was about to protest but gave in. She then smiled as they pulled away.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Hayley said flustered.

_***The next day***_

Jake awoke with his alarm clock blaring. Ugh, why did they agree to meet in the morning? They were on break, they should be sleeping in. O well. Jake grudgingly got up and jumped in the shower. Ten minutes later he was ready to meet the others but he had something to do first.

With a back pack and weapons in his hands Jake limped towards the woods. He knew where the dragon was hiding and he thought he could take it out by himself. His ankle was still sore but even that wouldn't hold him back. Boy was he wrong. He got to the mouth of the cave and took a deep breath. He was about to walk deeper in until he heard the dragon right behind him. He turned around and started shooting but nothing was slowing her down. She walked closer. Jake then realized that he had nothing left to do but run. Jake ran in whatever direction was convenient for him. He didn't care that he was so deep in the woods that he might not find his way out. That's when it happened.

Now Jake was in the clutches of Gus and his monster, the Duolos. He should have just met up with the others instead of taking on a monster himself. It was his fault that he was in this mess. He hoped the others would find him before things got worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Somewhere in the forest*

Hayley and Felix wandered around. They had no clue where to find Jake or where to even look. But before they gave up all hope Hayley tripped and fell into what looked like a huge hole. But when Hayley got up and out she looked down. At first she was confused but then realization cut in. This was a footprint. But it was no ordinary footprint. This print was only big enough for the Duolos to make. But how was that even possible?

Felix watched as Hayley's face went from a look of contemplation to a look of confusion. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's the Duolos. Gus has Jake. But what I don't understand is didn't we kill the Duolos. How did Gus revive it?" Hayley asked more to herself than to Felix. Felix just shrugged his shoulders, confused as well.

Felix looked closer at the footprint and then noticed others of similar size further into the forest. "Well, here is our way to Jake. We'll just follow the footprints." Hayley nodded and started to follow Felix deeper into the vastness of the forest.

*Gus Lair*

It's been almost four hours and Jake was starting to lose hope. If he could only take back his actions from this morning. If he had only gone to the meeting instead of going into the forest alone he wouldn't be in this situation.

Gus saw Jake's face of doubt. "They will be here soon. You see I have set a trap for them. Before we left the forest I instructed the Duolos to leave his footprints behind for them to follow. It shouldn't be long now." Gus explained.

Big surprise, Jake thought. He was still struggling with the bonds but they were starting to loosen. A few more pulls and he should have it. Just as he was about to get the final knot out Gus stops him. "What are you doing? You honestly think you could get away that easily? Don't you remember that you are my ticket to Hayley?" Gus laughed. "You insolent boy." There was a pause and then, "You troop members; you think you can pull a fast one on me? Well I have news for you. The ball is in my court now and there's nothing you can do about it." Gus smiled evilly as he ordered the Duolos to wait outside for the other two troop members and then gagged Jake. "We will see who has the last laugh." He then grabbed Jake by the hair and pulled back. He whispered into his ear, "Watch as the magic unfolds."

*Near Gus' Lair*

"It shouldn't be much longer. It looks like the footprints stop straight ahead" Felix called back to Hayley who was still struggling on the fact that the Duolos was still alive. Felix stopped abruptly making Hayley run right into him.

"What is it?"

"Something's not right. I feel like we're being watched." Felix explained. They both looked around for a sign of the Duolos but there was nothing there. Next thing they knew they were being hoisted from the ground and carried into what looked like an underground tunnel. They eventually saw a light up ahead and then everything became clear.

"How nice of you two to join us!" They looked up to see Gus holding Jake by the hair. "I was beginning to wonder if you even cared for your fellow troop member." Gus sighed. "It's a shame. I was starting to have fun with him. He's been a great joy to me. I suppose you want him back though."

"What's happened to you?" Hayley asked. "You used to be so kind. What changed?"

"You Hayley. You changed me. I could have made your life wonderful but instead you turn on me for them. And now I hear my precious Hayley is dating this loser." He pulls on Jake's hair making him scream out. "But you know? I have kind of grown fond of Jake. I can see why you like him. I think I may keep him."

Hayley and Felix were both horrified. What could have happened to Gus to make him so psychotic? "Gus, we need to get you help. Please, let us help you." Hayley pleaded. She was hoping to get through to him, somehow.

"It's Augustus. And I don't need help." Gus looked down at Jake and stroked his cheek. "I have a game for you two." He looked up. "If you really want Jake back then you'll play along."

"What's the game?" Felix asked.

"If you can get past the Duolos to retrieve this," He held up Jake's communicator, "Then I will consider giving Jake back to you."

"Consider?" Hayley and Felix said in unison.

"Yes, after that I will decide whether or not I want to see another game. That is if you make it through the first one." Gus explained. "I would really hate to lose this one." He looked down at Jake again and sniffed him. "He sure does smell good."

Yup, Hayley thought. He has lost it.

"Ok" Felix said. "We'll do it." Jake, with wide eyes, started shaking his head vigorously. Gus just pulled on his hair, harder this time. Felix looked at Jake. "But you have to let us talk to Jake first."

Gus sighed. "O, fine. Take your time. But any funny business and there will be no game and no getting Jake back."

Felix and Hayley both nodded. Gus nodded his head towards the Duolos to have him set Hayley and Felix down. Then he let go of Jake and left the room but not before he told the Duolos to watch them, carefully. Hayley and Felix made their way up to Jake, Hayley being the first to reach him. "Are you ok?" she asked as she took the gag off his mouth.

"Yea, I'm ok. My ankle is still sore and the Duolos broke my wrist but other than that I'm good. You know I was beginning to worry there for a second." Jake said as Felix untied his arms and legs, being careful about his wrist.

"To tell you the truth I was too until Hayley found that footprint." Felix said.

"Gus meant for you guys to find it. This has been his plan all along which is why you guys can't go through with this stupid game of his." Jake said.

"We are not going to just leave you with him. He's gone insane, Jake. Who knows what he will do to you." Hayley said. "Besides you're a fellow troop member and my boyfriend and I am not leaving you here."

"Dido." Hayley and Jake looked at Felix with eyebrows raised. "About the fellow troop member part." Felix explained. "I mean not that I don't like you, I do. Just not…"

Jake interrupted him, "Felix."

"Yeah?"

"Shut-up."

"Ah, yeah ok."

Hayley laughed and then looked back at Jake. "We will be fine. We've defeated the Duolos once before, I'm pretty sure we can do it again." Felix nodded in agreement.

"Pretty sure, you're not positive. Besides last time Felix was almost killed and all three of us were fighting against it. This time it's just you two." Jake reminded them.

"Listen, when there is a fellow troop member in trouble we do what we can to get them out of it. No questions asked." Felix said. Before Jake could argue Gus yelled, "Time is up Troop."

Hayley and Felix looked at Jake one last time before descending down to the tunnel floors. When they got to the bottom Hayley looked up at Jake, giving him a reassuring smile. Gus made his way back up to Jake then turned to Hayley and Felix, grabbing Jake's hair once again. "I am going to make things a little bit more interesting." He stroked Jake's cheek and then took out what looked like a remote control and pressed a button. There was a noise. Out came a chamber with holes on the side. Uh-oh, Hayley thought. This did not look good.

Gus then instructed the Duolos to place Jake inside. Once Jake was locked in Gus pressed another button. Water started pouring out of the holes and Jake tried his best not to panic. He looked at Hayley and Felix who in turn looked at Gus. "This is more like it. Am I right? Then this way you have two challenges. Get the communicator and stop the water before he drowns." Gus smirked. "Shall we begin?"

"No, we will not. This was not part of the game. You told us to defeat the Duolos, and that was it. You can't just change the rules like this." Hayley yelled up to him.

"I am only making it more interesting. Besides Jake looks like he has a good set of lungs to survive. And this will just boost your drive to defeat the Duolos."

"Listen, why don't we sit down and talk about this. Please, I am sure we can come up with some kind of agreement that doesn't include someone dying." Felix said.

"Um, I'm thinking no. I want a show and a show is what I'll get. And the more you keep wasting your time talking to me the closer your precious Jake is to death. So, what'll it be?" Gus asked obviously proud of himself for coming up with such a fool proof plan.

Hayley and Felix looked at each and then up at Jake who was now knee deep in water. "Ok." Hayley paused. "We'll do it." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone…sorry it took so long for me to post but I have had writer's block with this one. I know it's kind of short so I apologize. Let me know what you think and as before please make you comments honest. Thanks and enjoy!**

Chapter 4

"Ok, we need a plan." Hayley said to Felix who looked like he had already come up with one. "What are you thinking?"

"We need something to pour on top of the Duolos." Said Felix, his mind reeling.

"Pour on top of it?" Hayley asked sarcastically. "Why?"

"Don't you remember the first time we fought the Duolos?" Felix said. Then noticing that Hayley still looked confused and uninterested, He continued. "Jake poured a bunch of paint on it making the Duolos visible." Hayley's face brightened, now she was catching on.

"Ok, but what are we going to use? We don't…" Her words were cut off as the Duolos grabbed her. "Felix! Do something!"

"Oh, this is rich. I wouldn't struggle too much Hayley, you might break a nail." Gus slapped his hands over his cheeks and made an Oh-No motion with his mouth and then turned his attention to Jake. "Are you feeling helpless my pet?" Jake just glared at him. "Well fear not for it will be all over soon." Gus seductively petted the glass tank making Jake cringed in disgust.

"Felix! What are you waiting for? Don't listen to Gus. He is just trying to distract you. Think Felix! Think!" Hayley yelled trying desperately to get out of the Duolos' hold. Felix was looking around desperately hoping to find something he could use. Hayley screamed again as the Duolos threw her in the air and caught her with his other hand. "FELIX!"

Jake, who was now waste deep in water, watched helplessly. There had to be something he could do. He looked around and saw Felix's blaster on the ground near the Duolos' feet, or what he guessed were his feet. He tapped on the glass to get Felix's attention. Once he was sure Felix was watching he pointed at the gun and then at Felix. He acted out picking it up and firing (throwing himself into the water as if the gun were powerful) and then threw up his hands and mouthed I can see!

Felix smiled, gave Jake a thumbs-up and then walked towards the blaster. He set it to paintball and then fired. "Yea! Take that Gus!" Felix yelled upwards as the Duolos dropped Hayley in the confusion of being shot at.

"NO! You have not defeated him yet. The ball is still in my court. Time is running out for your precious Jake! Act now or his corpse will be mine forever."

Felix's smile faded. "Gus, please. This is ridiculous. Jake never did anything to you."

"Oh, that's where we disagree. Jake was the one who defeated my Duolos the first time around and he stole Hayley from me. I admire his strength and courage." Then looking at Jake he said, "He is also cute." His attention flew back to Felix as he added "This is why, my dear boy, He is the one in the tank and not you."

Hayley had had enough. Grabbing Felix's blaster, she made her way up to where Gus was standing next to the tank. She then marched up to Gus and pointed the gun at Gus's head. "Let him go or I will shoot."

"I wouldn't really do that if I were you." Gus smiled evilly.

The next two seconds happened before anyone could react. The Duolos grabbed Felix and threw him into the side of the cave. Hayley whirled around just as Felix hit the wall giving Gus the advantage. He slammed on a button making the water in the tank rise faster then grabbed the blaster from Hayley's hand and pointed it straight at her. "Now are we going to finish the game? Or will you just stand there doing nothing while Jake drowns." Hayley backed away looking at Jake who was now treading water. She fought back the tears of frustration that dared to seep through and turned her attention to Felix who was struggling to pull himself of the ground.

"Felix. Are you alright?" She asked as she ran to his side to help him up.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Felix said looking up at Jake and back at Hayley. "Let's finish this." Felix let go of Hayley and ran towards Gus. He shoved Gus to the ground catching him off guard then grabbed the blaster and threw it to Hayley who caught it with ease. He picked up Gus and looked him right in the face "This is for Jake." He punched Gus in the head knocking him out cold then turned all his attention on trying to shut down the tank. "Hang on Jake."

After catching the blaster she set it to stung and kill. Immediately she started shooting and wouldn't stop until she was sure the Duolos was down and down for good. Then when she was satisfied with her work she looked up at Jake who floated motionless in the tank. In an instant she was by Felix's side trying to help him with the controls. "No, no, no, no, no, no. Felix we can't lose him. Not after all this."

"I know I just….Hayley hand me the blaster."

"What! Are you crazy? If you shoot at the tank you could hit Jake. You could kill him."

"Hayley if we don't act now he might already be dead. Now give me the blaster. Please?" Felix pleaded. Reluctantly Hayley handed him the blaster then turned around and covered her ears. Felix aimed down away from where Jake was floating and hoped beyond hope that this would work. He fired then ran towards Hayley to protect her from the blast. When they were sure it was safe they ran down towards Jake and were by his side within seconds. Felix had gotten there first but was quickly shoved out of the way by Hayley who immediately began CPR.

"Come on Jake. Come back to us. Come on!" Felix pleaded hoping Jake would for once listen to him and open his eyes. Nothing happened.

Hayley kept working on the CPR; she wouldn't give up on him. Not now. "Jake! Open your eyes. Please baby, I need you! Jake! JAKE!"

**Sorry about the ending. I will try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. Again please comment and let me know what you all think!**


	5. Chapter 5

***So…I hope you guys aren't too mad at me for taking so long but hopefully you guys think it was worth the wait. Let me know what you think...I always love hearing from you guys***

Chapter 5

"Please tell me that was Hayley and not Felix." Jake moaned as he attempted to sit up.

"Jake! You're alive!" Hayley said helping him up and then embracing him in a passionate hug.

"No Jake you can be rest assured that I was not kissing you. I must say, well done Hayley for using the kiss of life!" Felix said excitedly.

"What happened to Gus?" asked Jake while shooting an exasperated look towards Felix.

"He's knocked out cold which means we should go and fast before he wakes up." Felix said while helping Jake to his feet.

"Wait, what about the Du…?"

"Relax Jake." Hayley cut in and grabbed Jake's arm to steady him. "They're both taken care of but Gus will wake up any moment so we have to go."

"Okay, I'm going to need your help." Hayley and Felix nodded and walked to stand on either side of Jake. Together they slowly made their way out of the cave. When they were about three quarters of a mile away from the cave they heard an ear-shattering scream behind them.

"Noooo! Jake come back!"

Hayley looked behind her and yells, "And that's our cue to move faster. Come on!"

Jake stopped and bent over resting his hands over his knees. "Wait guys." Jake panted. "You have to leave me. I have a broken leg, broken wrist. I'll only slow you down."

"We are not going to just leave you here. We've come too far to give up now."

"Hayley, Jake's right." said Felix. Hayley turned on Felix making him fall backwards.

"I can't believe you said that. After everything we've been through to get Jake back you're just going to lay down and give up?"

"Felix Gonzalez does not give up!" he yelled back. "I have a plan."

"Really? And what's your plan, O Brilliant One?" Hayley asked sarcastically.

Ignoring Hayley, Felix says "We'll use Jake as bait and then as Gus draws closer we'll catch him in a crossfire."

"There's one thing you're forgetting…" Hayley said then noticing a shrug and a confused look from Felix she continued. "The Duolos…we don't know if we stopped it for good."

"Hmm. You're right. Well we'll just have to hope and pray that it's not following Gus."

Hayley stared at him and shook her head. "No, I don't like it and we're wasting time sitting here when we could be getting farther away from Gus."

"I'm willing to be the bait if it means saving you and Felix." Jake said suddenly. Hayley started to protest but was cut off from Jake. "I trust you guys…I know you won't let anything happen to me. You two got me out the first time and you can do it again."

Hayley sighed and then looked at Jake. "Fine, but you are not authorized to get yourself hurt or even close to death in this mission…is that understood?"

Jake smiled and pulled her close "Yes, my captain. You have my word." Then he proceeded to lean in for a kiss.

"Ugh, could we please continue on to save our freakin' butts and discontinue the make-out session? Shall we?"

"Yes Felix. How do you want to do this?" Hayley asked as she took one more long look at Jake.

***Again, I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible but I am warning you it could take 3-4 weeks for the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. Let me know what you all think. Thanks!***


End file.
